


Mother's Day

by Trash_PandaTO



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mother's Day, movie marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_PandaTO/pseuds/Trash_PandaTO
Summary: Mother's Day. It's a day that Wynonna, Waverly and Nicole dislike with a passion. They decide to band together and find a way to make it theirs. No cards, no flowers, no overpriced brunch. Just three strong women, being there for each other.





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all of you who struggle with this day. I hope you can find a way to make it yours, too. Whatever that looks like.

“Dude. She’s late. She was supposed to be here 45 minutes ago.”

Waverly grimaced. She watched her sister get up from the couch and stomp into the kitchen, clearly impatient and clearly unamused with having to wait.

“Wynonna. Nicole is on her way. She texted me a few minutes ago. Maybe she’s just stopping in to feed CJ or something.”

“Yeah, yeah. She better hurry up. You know how much I hate waiting around. Especially today.”

Waverly sighed. She could feel the anxiety coming off Wynonna in waves and she felt her chest tighten in response. “She’ll be here. She’s coming straight from her night shift. She’ll be here.”

Just then, they both heard tires crunching in the driveway and Waverly could see how Wynonna’s body language shifted. Her shoulders relaxed, her hands unclenched and Waverly felt the knot in her own stomach ease a bit. She turned as she heard the door open.

“Hey. Sorry I’m late. I had to…uh, I stopped to pick up a few things.”

Nicole’s arms were full and Waverly rushed over to help her.

“Hi baby. What’s all this?”

She carefully grabbed a large box from Nicole that she had been balancing precariously on one of her arms and looked down at two large bags that were dangling from her other hand.

“Fresh donuts. Whiskey. Ice cream, regular for us, vegan for you. And some beers and frozen pizzas for later.”

Wynonna, who had been leaning against the kitchen counter, rushed over to grab the bags from Nicole and put them on the table. Then, in a surprise move, she put both hands on either side of Nicole’s face, got up on her toes and placed a gentle kiss on Nicole’s forehead.

“Haught. I love you.”

Nicole’s eyebrows shot up in surprise but before she could fully process the interaction Wynonna turned around, grabbed the whiskey from the bag and disappeared into the living room.

Nicole quickly shouted out “I love you, too, Wynonna”, before turning toward Waverly, a surprised expression still on her face.

Waverly just shrugged and smiled and took a few steps towards her girlfriend. She gave Nicole a quick kiss and gently grabbed her hands, pulling her in closer.

“You’re the best, do you know that?”

Nicole sent her a crooked smile but didn’t say anything in return. Waverly let go of her hands and quickly put away the pizzas and beer for later. Then, she turned and propped open the box of donuts, grabbing it to carry it into the living room where Wynonna was fiddling with the projector and the large white sheet they had hung up earlier to serve as the screen for their TV and movie marathon day. She looked over her shoulder at Nicole.

“You ready?”

“Yeah.”

All three of them settled on floor in front of the couch, propped up against every pillow and blanket Waverly could find in the Homestead. With a nod, Wynonna grabbed the remote and pressed play on the first movie they had chosen for the day: Terminator 2. Wynonna’s choice. To anyone else, having a movie marathon at eight in the morning immediately after Nicole’s 12 hour shift and locking themselves away from the outside world might have seemed like a weird idea. To anyone else, drinking whiskey-laced coffee while eating donuts and watching a terrible post-apocalyptic action film on a bedsheet turned projector screen might sound like a rather unhealthy form of coping. But to Waverly, this, here, was love. She was here with the two most important women in her life. They had snacks and drinks and enough movies lined up to last until well past midnight. They had pillows and blankets and they were safe for right now.

Waverly leaned into Nicole, who pulled her closer as the opening scene started playing out in front of them and for the first time in her adult life, Waverly felt at peace on this day. And when she turned to glance at Nicole and then over at her sister, she couldn’t help but hope that maybe they felt the same way, that maybe for the first time, they, too, breathed a little easier on this day.

Mother’s Day.


End file.
